Wrong Side Of The Road
This is the first episode of The Walking Dead: Dwight's Story. Story A car travels through the forest. Dwight, a former marine and big game hunter, is traveling to a popular hunting spot with his friends, Jeffrey and Kane. "I'm pretty sure that we're gonna have a great season," said Dwight, who had long light brown hair and fair skin. "Why's that?" asked Kane, who had dark skin and short black hair. "There's gonna be deer and bears and all kinds of animals out there," Dwight explained to Kane and Jeffrey, who had short blonde hair and fair skin. "I'm liking it," said Kane. "I know, right?" asked Dwight. "Yeah. I'm not really gonna enjoy this trip," said Jeffrey. "Why not?" asked Dwight. "There's gonna be a lot of people there. I like it when it's empty and quiet. Not a people person by any means," said Jeffrey. "Why don't I put some music on and cheer Jeffrey up about this trip. How about we listen to the Cars," said Dwight. "Nice. I love that band! Blast it!" said Kane. "Mean, I like the Cars, but I'm not crazy about them like he is," said Jeffrey. Dwight put on the Cars CD into the car's disc player. He put it on at full blast. "This is an urgent announcement. The dead are coming out of their graves and are now assaulting the living. Be prepared," said an announcer, who played an announcement about the zombie apocalypse over every radio and speaker in the town of Middleton, West Virginia. Dwight was unable to hear his pocket radio because the music was too loud, so they never got the message. "Wait until you see the look on my father's face when I bring him back all these animals," said Kane. "Yeah Kane, he's a hunting legend!" Jeffrey responded. They looked at a walker just up ahead. They presumed that he was a pedestrian. "Look out for that man!" said Jeffrey. They all scream as Dwight turned the car, rolled over a hill 5 times, and slammed into a large oak tree. He then wakes up 10 minutes later. "What happened? Jeffrey? Kane? Answer me!" Dwight exclaimed. Dwight looks towards the front of the car and finds Jeffrey and Kane's dead bodies. "Oh my God," said Dwight, clearly upset to see that his friends were dead. Dwight exits the car and runs up the hill and towards the road. He finds a person, except it wasn't a person. "Hello. I'm Dwight. My car crashed and I need help!" Dwight exclaimed to the walker, who charged at him and tried to bite him. "Holy shit!" Dwight exclaimed. Dwight grabbed a knife and stabbed the walker in the head. "I need to get back to town. I'm taking whatever that thing is and taking it to the local science lab to be analyzed," said Dwight. Dwight runs back to his hometown and finds it crawling with the undead. "I need to find Sherry!" Dwight shouted. Dwight rushed to his home. "Sherry! We need to go!" Dwight shouted. Sherry was a beautiful woman with brown hair. "Why, Dwight?" Sherry asked. "The dead have come out of their graves! They're attacking the living. We need to go or we're next!" Dwight exclaimed. "Okay, Dwight. Grab everything we need!" Sherry exclaimed. Dwight and Sherry grab everything they needed and fled their house, towards the Middleton Science Lab. "Hello," Dwight said. "Dwight, why are you here?" said Dr. Allison Calkins. She had blonde hair tied back and rectangular glasses that surely made her look smart. "I want to show you something," said Dwight, wanting to show her the corpse of the walker Dwight killed back at the forest, which he was carrying around with him the entire time with his wife not knowing. "What is it?" Allison asked. "This," said Dwight. Dwight shows Allison the walker corpse. "Have it analyzed," Dwight demanded. "Okay. Dr. Cameron!" said Allison. Dr. Ben Cameron was a brown-haired man who looked stern. Dwight knew not to get on his bad side. "Yes," said Ben. "Will you please analyze this dead biter?" Allison asked. "Will do, Dr. Calkins," said Ben. Ben runs off to analyze the dead walker. "Are you two going to be staying here?" Allison asked. "Yes," Dwight answered. Characters *Dwight *Sherry *Jeffrey *Kane *Allison Calkins *Ben Cameron Deaths *Jeffrey *Kane *1 walker Trivia *First appearance of Dwight *First appearance of Sherry *First appearance of Allison Calkins *First appearance of Ben Cameron *First (and last) appearance of Jeffrey *First (and last) appearance of Kane